


The Way We Break

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Liverpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Break

He sits in the train, looks at the people, lets himself look out the window at the scenery.

Right now, he feels free somehow, of any obligations. He could sit here forever and be happy with just this feeling. He doesn't feel lost or scared, just peaceful.

The train goes on and on, sways in the turns, quiet like the wind.

Nothing can touch him here; nothing can throw him off.

Until the train stops. End of the line, time to get off.

That's when he gets scared.

_Step off the train._

Welcome to your new life, Daniel. Scared yet?


End file.
